


[Podfic] It's the Thought That Counts

by Coneycat, sisi_rambles



Series: Podfics from the Avengers' Mansion [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki arrives at the Avengers' Mansion with a puppy for Thor, and an elaborate tale about how he acquired it, Tony can't help but wonder what he's really up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Thought That Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329930) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



Length: 00:20:30

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2001%20-%20It%27s%20The%20Thought%20That%20Counts.mp3) (19.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2001%20-%20It%27s%20The%20Thought%20That%20Counts.m4b) (9.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
